


Finally fulfilled

by Noradora



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Self-Insert, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noradora/pseuds/Noradora
Summary: You have been yearning to sleep with Diarmuid ever since you summoned him, and tonight will be the night it finally happens
Relationships: Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Finally fulfilled

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfiction or smut but I did my best and will probably write some more self-indulgent NSFW Fate stuff in the future

Ever since you summoned him, your heart has been beating fast. Is it his love spot? You know that he will most likely be hesitant to accept your advances, but you can’t help it.

You’re laying in bed in your light nightgown, but you can’t get to sleep. Desire is consuming you, and you can no longer take it.

“Diarmuid?”

Your servant materializes beside your bed, kneeling. 

“What is it, master?” He looks up to see you sitting on the bed, blushing, leaning forward, the shoulder of your nightgown slipping, trying to make your intentions as clear as possible. He looks away respectfully.

“Diarmuid, please?” you beg.

“I- I should not.” You admire his loyalty and discipline, but you can no longer control yourself.

“Diarmuid, I can’t handle myself anymore. Please, I need you.” He pauses for a moment. You look at his face, the strand of hair in front of his face, his allure.

“... all right, Master.” All you can feel is excitement and anticipation. His voice is so beautiful, just the thought of hearing it as he makes love to you makes you go crazy.

Diarmuid stands up and dematerializes his clothes, then gingerly sits down on the bed, facing you. Gently, softly, you pull your nightgown over your head, your panties the only garment left on you. You lean towards him, placing your hand on his chest, bringing your lips near his. He closes the gap, and you melt. The two of you are so close together, kissing, mouths touching. You want to feel even more interconnected.

Your hand drifts down Diarmuid’s torso as you gently pull away from the kiss. His face is so close to yours. What you’ve been desiring is right at your fingertips.

“Im- I’m not that good,” you say a little nervously.

“That’s quite alright, Master,” Diarmuid says. You begin to move your hand, and he lets out a small gasp.

“Is this okay?” you ask nervously.

“Y-yes,” he responds. You can feel him hardening, and you are getting wet as well. Slowly, you back off and lean against the pillows on the bed with your hands by your shoulders, as if being pinned down, inviting him to crawl on top of you. He takes the hint and gets on his hands and knees.  
“Do you want me to take off your underwear?” Diarmuid asks shyly. You nod. He reaches out and touches your side, then gently takes the fabric at your hip and moves it down your leg. Now you’re fully naked, lying in a bed with the man of your dreams right above you.

You lift your arms and wrap them around his torso, curling your legs up as well. He looks down for a moment as he searches for your entrance. You let out a little gasp when he finds it.

“Is… this okay, Master?” he asks one more time, still somewhat bashful. 

“Yes. Please!” you say. You appreciate his respectfulness, despite how desperately you want him.

Very slowly and carefully, he goes in. Your heart is beating so fast; you’ve wanted this for so long.

“Is this comfortable?”

“Yes. Yes please, this is so good.” You feel so warm, your pent-up lust finally realized. He began to thrust, still gently and slowly.

“Do you want me to talk to you?” he asked. He was so attentive; this truly was heaven.

“Yes, yes I would like that very much!” you answer. “...Can you touch me please?”

“Yes, of course, Master.” He brought his hand to your breast. You had so craved his touch. Then he brought his hand down to your clit and rubbed. With him inside you, your arms around him, you had yearned so desperately for this. In this moment, listening to him panting… this could go on forever.

Eventually, the blissful rhythm was broken. “Master, I… I think I’m about to come,” Diarmuid said. 

“I am too! Please… please come inside me.” And in that moment of shared intimacy, you both climaxed. You were panting hard, this was your first time having sex with someone, and it was such a wonderful experience. Maybe you would be sore tomorrow, but it was worth it. 

Diarmuid laid down on his back. You adjusted yourself, laying your head on his chest, and brought the sheet over both of you. You were sure to have a wonderful sleep.


End file.
